The present invention relates to the field of powder dispensing systems and is particularly concerned with a device for dispensing powder material while reducing the contamination of the surrounding air.
There exists a plurality of situations wherein it is desirable to allow access to an intended user to a given volume of powder material. One common example of such a situation relates to the field of indoor sporting activities. Indeed, powder material typically in the form of magnesium powder is commonly used by gymnasts or the like to increase the friction coefficient between the hands of the gymnast and the gymnastic apparatus on which the sport is being performed.
The conventional method of dispensing magnesium powder for gymnasts consists in providing an open top receptacle into which the powder is dispensed. When required, the intended user merely grabs a handful of powder and distributes the powder over the skin surface of both hands.
This conventional method suffers from at least two major drawbacks. Indeed, since the powder is dispensed using an open container, some of the powderous material is dispersed in the surrounding air thus polluting the latter and enhancing the risk of inhaling potentially harmful particles. Second, some of the powderous material often falls out of the receptacle particularly when it is being grabbed by an intended user thus leading to unnecessary waste of often expensive powderous material. Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved powder material dispensing system.